Beyond the Horizon
by Tintcalad
Summary: Not very great with summaries so, Alyssa's adventure beyond the war of the ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's the first chapter, nothing much but it's just the start.**

* * *

Alyssa sits at the stern of the ship with her head in her hands, sobbing. Can't I change my mind?" She asks as Lady Galadriel sits in front of her.

"I am afraid not." She replies.

"I don't want to leave him! He's my brother!" She sobs, looking back.

"The hardest thing, is to leave the ones we love, knowing we will not see them again. "Galadriel says stroking Alyssa's hair.

"I don't want to go!" She cries, "We promised! Never will we ever leave each other. We've been there for each other. Even when we were separated in foster homes, we knew we'd see each other again." She says.

"We never know the whole future; you may yet see each other again." Galadriel says.

"How do you know?" Alyssa asks.

"I do not." She replies.

"Will the pain ever go away?" Alyssa asks.

"Perhaps, it is different for every person." Galadriel says.

Alyssa looks back towards Middle Earth as Galadriel stands and goes to sit by her husband. The salty air blows her dark hair in the wind, the water wets her face as she stands and grabs the railing. She leans over and see's two dolphins swim under the ship. Seagulls call overhead. 'This is what she wanted, isn't it?' She is not sure anymore.

Leaving her brother, the only family she had ever known, her protector, her keeper. She had thought they would go together, just like always. Well, if she had learned anything this past year it was that life takes unexpected turns, what we thought life was is just a shell of what is to be real.

She will never meet her brother's family, and he will never meet hers, if she has one. Never will she help him out of trouble, trouble she got him into. Will the pain ever go away? The bond they created is breaking, she can feel it.

"Lookin' back  
On the memory of  
The dance we shared  
Beneath the stars above  
And for a moment  
All the world was right  
But how could I have known  
That you'd ever say goodbye

And now  
I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives  
Are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'da had to miss the dance

Holding you  
I held everything  
And for a moment  
Wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known  
How the king would fall  
Hey who's to say  
You know I might have changed it all

And now  
I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives  
Are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'da had to miss the dance

Yes my life  
It's better left to chance  
I could've missed the pain  
But I'da had to miss  
The dance."

She closes her eyes as the sun goes down over the horizon, wondering what that horizon holds. Is it good, is it bad? She'll not know till she reaches it, and tries to grasp it.

"Good morning Alyssa." Lord Elrond says as she wakes up from where she fell asleep the night before.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" She asks smiling sadly as she remembers Ryan telling her to not steal people's lines.

"All of them at once." Gandalf says, his eyes twinkling.

Very well then, how are you all this morning?" She asks smirking.

"Can I help you child?" Gandalf asks her.

"That remains to be seen." She replies stretching. "Don't you love sleeping under the stars?" She asks.

"It is wonderful, except for when you sleep under the stars, above the sea." Gandalf says smiling.

"I don't know what you mean." She replies.

"You are soaked child." Lord Celeborn says walking up with Lady Galadriel.

"Uh ha-ha, I'm just going to sit in the sun here." Alyssa says laughing nervously, moving to where she's in the sun.

"Yes, that would be most wise." Gandalf says laughing.

"Ha-ha, its soooo funny!" Alyssa says sarcastically.

"Here Alyssa." Frodo says handing her some lembas bread.

"Thank you Frodo." She says taking a bit of the elvish bread. "Little dry, but good!" She says to Frodo.

"We heard that." Gandalf says.

"I do not understand." She says, playing stupid.

"Yeah right." Gandalf says.

"Hmm." She says sticking her tongue out at him.

"How lady like." Frodo says snickering.

"Who said I was a lady. I'm not a lady!" Alyssa exclaims loudly. After Frodo snickers she says. "Okay that came out wrong! What I mean to say is I don't act like a lady." She rephrases.

"Yes, we all know this already." Gandalf says.

"You guys are mean!" Alyssa says standing up and face planting on a step. "That was deliberate! That. Was. Deliberate!" She says standing up quickly and walking into the cabin with their laughter following her.

"Bloody elves, bloody wizard, and bloody hobbit." She mumbles, causing their laughter to escalate.

She walks into the cabin and towards where her bag is. Inside the bag is both her modern clothes and some medieval clothing she picked up. She grabs a pale blue dress with black boots and a black cloak, and puts them on. She brushes out her hair that has gotten considerably longer since she and Ryan came to Middle Earth. After putting on a circlet that Arwen gave to her, Alyssa walks out of the cabin and sits at the stern, the same spot of before.

She looks out over the water; she always used to say that her heart belonged at sea. Now she knows it is true. But how can she enjoy it when a piece of her is in Gondor? Can she move on? She'll have to try.

"Home is behind  
the world ahead  
and there are many paths to tread  
through shadow  
to the edge of night  
until the stars are all alight,

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade."

"Are you ready Frodo?" Alyssa asks the hobbit who's standing next to her.

"I…" He hesitates. "I am ready." He says finally.

"That's wonderful, because we're about to dock." She says.

When the sails go down, Alyssa's foot gets caught on in a rope. She screams as she is pulled upside down and over the side of the ship. "Somebody get me down!" She yells at them, "Stop laughing wizard!" She yells at Gandalf. She tries to reach for a pole, thanking the gods she decided to wear pants and a tunic. She can see the elves standing on the shore, which means, they can definitely see her, not good.

"Alyssa, stop struggling!" Frodo yells up to her.

"Stop struggling? How about you stop being so short!" She screams at him as the rope slips an inch. "Great, I get to come to Valinor and I die before I actually get to Valinor!" She shouts.

She goes limp when her leg starts going numb. She bites her lip and thinks 'I'm a good swimmer, what if…'She reaches up and into her boot; she grabs a hold of the dagger she keeps in her there and then reaches up towards the line of rope, aware of a lot of elves watching her every move. She reaches up and slices the rope; she then tosses the dagger on onto the deck of the ship before she goes plunging towards the sea. She turns quickly and dives into the water before she has a chance to belly flops.

As she plunges into the water, the cold water surrounds her, shooting needles throughout her body. She tries to swim towards the surface but the rope is still around her ankle and is caught on a very large fish. Now that she used her dagger before she no longer has it with her. She tries to swim against the fish but it just pulls her down. She keeps trying until she reaches the surface, just barely, and sticks her hand out of the water. She's about to be dragged under when a strong hand grabs hers, and pulls her out.

Alyssa looks up and sees a male elf sitting next to her on the deck. "Are you alright?" He asks her in an accented voice.

"I'm alright, thanks for saving me." She says after coughing up water. "But that wizard won't be if he doesn't stop laughing." She growls standing up. "Oi, stop laughing!" She yells at Gandalf as he, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Frodo, and Bilbo come off the ship.

Frodo runs up to Alyssa and asks worriedly, "Are you alright, Alyssa?"

"I'm just fine. Do you know where my dagger is?" She asks him.

"That is what you are worried about, a dagger. You almost died!" He exclaims.

"Yes, well, if I had died I wanted to make sure my dagger was alright." She says ringing out her hair, then turns towards the elf her pulled her out. "I'm Alyssa." She says to the snickering elf.

"And I am Astarion. That was quite the show you put on Lady Alyssa." He says laughing.

"Please, I am no lady." She says then continues. "I didn't mean it like that, but um, Thanks. I try." She says. She then looks at her company, "I need to go now, uh bye!" She says running towards them with Frodo following.

* * *

**So? How was it? Let me know!**

**Song(s):**

**The Dance by Garth Brooks,**

**Into the West by Annie Lennox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter so I will do it now:  
I. Do. Not. Own. Lord of the Rings. Unfortunately!**

**Now you may read on!**

* * *

Alyssa sits on the beach and watches as Celebrían, Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn talk and laugh a little ways away. She listens to the sound of the water breaking on the shore, and the calls of the gulls. Frodo and Bilbo are sitting on the beach smoking pipes. _'Hmm wonder how the elves think of that._' Gandalf is probably terrorizing some poor innocent, helpless elfling. _'Evil wizard!'_ So that leaves Alyssa to entertain herself.

"I am as God made me, I have no desire,  
For a mouth at my breast or a pot on the fire,  
I heed the higher voices; I go where I'm sent,  
To mow down the men who refuse to repent,  
I'm a scythe, in a field full of briars.

And they won't call me Mother, or Sister, or Wife,  
They will know me or not by the strength of my life,  
I will burn with a light of my own.  
They'll know me as Joan.  
They'll know me as Joan.

The courage of Catherine, the flames of the forge,  
Sword of Saint Michael, the blood of Saint George,  
I take what I'm given, I follow my truth,  
I gladly abandon the bloom of my youth,  
I'm the lashing, that falls from the scourge.

And they won't call me Mother, or Sister, or Wife,  
They will know me or not by the strength of my life,  
I will burn with a light of my own.  
They'll know me as Joan.  
They'll know me as Joan.

I fight where God tells me, I never ask why,  
I've bloodied the Devil, with steel from on high,  
I kill without consequence, heed no Man's law.  
I sift out the righteous like grain from the straw.  
I am Judgment, and Heaven is nigh.

And they won't call me Mother, or Sister, or Wife,  
They will know me or not by the strength of my life,  
I will burn with a light of my own.  
They'll know me as Joan."

"What is that song about?" Frodo yells to her as all of them watch her.

"Not sure, I just like it. Call me weird but I do!" She yells back.

She sits there for awhile longer then stands up. She walks to the edge of the water and let's her feet get wet. After a few minutes she walks further out and only stops when she hears Frodo call to her.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I want to go swimming." She replies just before she dives under. She follows the currents until she is past the breaker zone and surfaces. She looks towards the shore and sees Frodo and Bilbo watching her, the elves have yet to notice her. She waves to the two hobbits and dives back under. She opens her eyes and witnesses a whole other world.

She's at the reef, where hundreds, probably thousands of fish swim. She swims around looking at the many fish, seeing how many she can identify, then surfaces for air. She goes back under and swims into a dolphin. She stops swimming and treads the water, allowing the dolphin to approach her if it wishes. The dolphin slowly swims in circles around her, getting closer each time.

Alyssa is running out of air but doesn't go up because she does not want to frighten her. The dolphin swims under Alyssa's arm and swims up, taking Alyssa with her until they break the surface of the water. "Hello there." Alyssa says to the dolphin. The dolphin looks at her then bobs her head. "Can you take me to that dock?" She asks the dolphin, pointing to the dock not far away.

The dolphin jumps out of the water and then swims under Alyssa's hand; to which Alyssa grabs a hold of her fin, the dolphin swims towards the dock with Alyssa holding onto her. When they reach the dock the four elves are there. "Hello!" Alyssa says as she climbs onto the dock, with the help of the dolphin pushing her up.

"Hello Alyssa." Celeborn says as he helps her to stand.

"Pray tell, what were you doing?" Gandalf asks as he walks up.

"Not you." She mumbles, much to amusement of the elves. "I was swimming when I swam into my new friend." She says gesturing towards the dolphin.

"Ah yes, the Valar saw fit to send you a companion." He says.

"Really? A dolphin? Awesome!" She exclaims. "Well, I'm off. I will see you later." She says to Galadriel and Celeborn –whom she is staying with– and jumps into the water.

"Do be careful Alyssa. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Gandalf says, his eyes twinkling.

"I can't say the same for you old bat." She mumbles as she grabs a hold of the dolphins fin, causing the elves to snicker.

* * *

Hours later Alyssa is sitting on the dock watching the sunset; with her legs hanging in the water while Delfina, the dolphin, swims around her as she sings,

"Spotted dolphin in the sea,  
Gliding oh so gracefully  
I want to go where you go  
won't you please take me?  
Eye to eye and nose to nose  
Side by side off we'll go  
To where your family swims  
to wild and free  
Then you can teach me tricks  
Head stands, spins and flips  
We'll point our noses toward the sky  
Flippin' and flappin' into a back flip

What fun it would be  
Playing together you and me  
Shooting upward we'll Spy Hop  
Flippin' and flappin' into a flip flop  
Flippin' and flappin' into a flip flop

Spotted Dolphin  
Spotted dolphin

Spotted dolphin maybe one day  
My wish will come true  
and we'll swim away  
Together we'll play all day  
So wild and free

I'll learn all the sounds your voice can make  
We'll hunt for fish and you can take me  
To your favorite place  
in the deep blue sea

Then you can teach me tricks  
Head stands, spins and flips  
We'll point our noises toward the sky  
Flippin' and flappin' into a flip flop

What fun it would be  
Playing together you and me  
Shooting upward we'll Spy Hop

Flippin' and flappin' into a flip flop  
Flippin' and flappin' into a flip flop

Spotted Dolphin,  
I want to swim with you  
Spotted dolphin,  
Won't you take me with you?  
Spotted dolphin."

"Ryan would love to meet you." She says to Delfina as she swings her legs back and forth in the water.

"Who is Ryan?" A voice asks from behind her. She turns her head sharply towards the voice, gripping the handle of her dagger lightly. "I apologize; I did not mean to startle you." The person says coming up next to her. She looks up and sees Astarion, from yesterday.

"That is alright, you meant no harm." Alyssa replies as he sits down next to her. "Ryan is my brother." She says looking at the sunset.

"Is he…" He hesitates and so she says, "No, he is living in Gondor. At least he was when I left."

"Why did he not come with you?" He asks looking towards the sunset.

"We've been together all our lives and felt it was time to go our own ways. I came to Valinor and he stayed in Middle Earth." She says.

"Why not stay close, that way you two were able to visit each other?" Astarion asks.

"We made a choice." She says as Delfina rubs against her leg.

"A choice you did not like." He replies.

"We cannot like all the choices we make, yet they make us who we are." Alyssa says standing up. "I must go now." She says.

"Meet me here tomorrow morn' and I will show you around Valinor." He says as he too stands.

"I will, Goodnight Delfina," She says to her new friend, "Goodnight Astarion." She says walking off.

"Goodnight Alyssa." He says.

* * *

"Hello luvs." Alyssa says as she walks into Celeborn and Galadriel's home.

"Hello Alyssa, how was your day?" Galadriel asks.

"Great, I spent it with Delfina." She replies. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." She says, walking out after they say goodnight. As she walks to her room and gets ready for bed she sings,

"Little one, the day is done,  
toys and bears will keep,  
it's time for you to sleep,  
I'll dim the lights,  
And hold you tight,  
I see it in your eyes,  
It's time for lullabies

So lullaby and goodnight,  
There's a starlight twinkle dream,  
In your eyes,  
And a world of wonder waiting  
'round each corner of your mind,  
so lullaby, little one, and goodnight,

Little one, the day is done,  
The day is done,  
All you've learned today,  
Is safely tucked away,  
And as you go, to sleep, I know,  
You'll keep discovering,  
What you're imagination brings,

So lullaby and goodnight,  
There's a starlight twinkle dream,  
In your eyes,  
And a world of wonder waiting  
'round each corner of your mind,  
so lullaby, little one, and goodnight,

There's a world of wonder waiting  
'round each corner of your mind,  
so lullaby, little one, and goodnight,"

* * *

**Thanks to arknox443275 and horseyyay for reviewing!**

**Song(s):**

**'Joan' by Heather Dale**

**'Dolphin song with lyrics' by unknown**

**'Lullaby and Goodnight' by Tanya Goodman (This song is not on YouTube so look up 'rock a bye collection, Vol. 1 CD' and see if you can listen to a part of the song, if not I can send the song for an Mp3)**


End file.
